


wild at heart

by Val_Creative



Series: IT Movies Fic-Palooza 2019 [32]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bill Denbrough, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Richie Tozier, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romance, Writer Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Richie and Mike visit Bill during one of his book signings.





	wild at heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkywillies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywillies/gifts).

> Requested by milkywillies (AO3): "Bill x Mike x Richie NSFW." I did what I could. HOPE IT'S WORTHY OF A READ.

*

Mike rechecks the schedule for Bill's promotional signing at the local bookstore doubling as a coffeeshop, asking if Richie will come.

"I promised to bring Bill some lunch…" Mike whispers, nuzzling up behind him in the mirror. "Bill mentioned wanting to see you when you got in…" He presses a series of light, benevolent kisses against Richie's throat, listening to the other man hum out.

Mike's hands fall onto Richie's sides, dragging over naked hips and thighs, feeling Richie quiver-tense.

They can both see the multitude of fresh, reddened kissmarks on Richie's body. A star-field of constellations. Usually they wait for Bill to join them in the bedroom, but Mike can hardly _resist_, all of that pleasure crackling under his skin—_Richie_, cheeks feverishly hot, wide-eyed, squirming under Mike's touch and weight, Richie's legs spreading open further as Mike slowly, deeply thrusts into his heat.

He's not as small or slight as Bill—_Bill_, sensitive to Richie's teeth and Mike's fingers gently rubbing his hole, who practically melts.

Richie finishes with his mini tongue-scraper, pulling on sweats. Mike dials for a cab.

They pick up a sack of garden burgers and Bill's favorite orange drink, gaping at the endless line from outside the bookstore.

"Holy _fuck_damn," Richie mumbles.

The security guards question for their names, reluctantly letting them in.

Bill's on top of a platform, clipped with a mic and seated behind a fold-out table stacked with his novels. His brilliant, warmhearted smile echoing flutters in Mike's diaphragm. Richie, however, leaps up the platform-steps, heaving his palms down onto Bill's table and getting his attention.

"Oh please, Mister Famous Author~ I wanna see it~!" Richie drawls, using a sly, loud falsetto. He looks up, batting his eyelashes, then winks open-mouthed to Bill. "C'mon~ lemme see your big, manly John Han_cock_~~"

Mike claps his hand over Richie's lips at the long, exaggerated pronunciation of _cock_. He grins at Richie's look of betrayal.

"_Richie_," Bill groans out, flushing.

*


End file.
